Love comes by suprise
by daneonpony
Summary: this story is about my character Devin he meets rainbow after she crashes into the woods and how they fall in love with each other. warning there might be clop later in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Love comes by surprise.

See you tommarow Keith! Ok Devin! After my friend Keith left I ran up to bed for some well deserved rest. BOOM! Ahh! I got up as quickly as possible and ran to look out the window. In the woods near my house came a big puff of smoke. Crap! I better see what's there. I got all my cloths on and ran out the door. It took me fifteen minits to get there but at a good cost in front of me was about a ten inch deep crater I took my first step slowly to make sure I don't fall in. as I reached the center of the crater I realize something. Is that rainbow dash from MLP? I go closer to inspect it more when I see faint breathing coming from her I look down and see a pool of blood. Shit need to get her to the house fast!

**Well this was my first fanfic chapter a story but before I continue I need advise and critasism. Soooo R&R PLZ!**


	2. Rainbow dash pov

Rainbow dash pov.

Huh ware am I? What's that noise. Ahhh! Thump owwww.

woosh! Ahhh! What are you get away from me! "Here let me pick you up im not going to hurt you I swear." Errr "ah you bit me why did you bit me" I dunno maby because you tied me up and put me on your bed! How do I know your not going to do anything weird to me! "And why would I do that". Your some weird monster! "Hey that's hurtful!" You're a monster you have no feelings! "Im not a monster im a human being!" Oh yea whats a human! "Well we live on a planet called earth…" wait what are you talking about this planet is called equestria. "Um last I checked it was called earth." Well you were wrong! "Wait I have a map give me a sec… ah hear it is see look this is earth". _And being the brony I am I have a map of equstria. "_And hears a map of equstria." Wait so your not fibbing about earth?... "no im not how you got hear is mystery I mean how do you crash into a different dimension." _Shit me and my big mouth… _Your joking right i cant be in a different dimension! "Well sorry to say but im not joking with you." Is there anyway you can get me back to equstria! "Nope im sorry but your gana have to stay here at my house." Im not staying here! "Well have it your way get killed by the government." Wait what did you just say? "Get killed by the government they wont really want a flying pony scaring every body they'll nock you right out of the sky." Oh yea what do you have that can catch me! "Guns." What are those? "Ill show you what they are come here." Um cant remember tied up "oh yea. Here ya go!" I carried her down stares and placed her gently on the floor. I grabbed my laptop and went on . "Im going to show you something that might change your mind." Whats that? "That's a jet capable to go mock 1." "and here's the gun and now it fires and boom big explosion." Ok im gana stay here. "that's what I thought." "can I untie you?" yes. "you hungry?" Yea what do you have? "Well I have wheat bread cheese eggs rice apples….." wait did you say apples?! " yea" ill have one of those! "Ok" Five minuts later. "its getting late out im going to sleep." Ware am I going to sleep? "Well you can sleep on the couch or in my bed with me." Well im not ganna like this but ill sleep with you. "Alright come with me." _Gezz this beds soft its like a cloud no even better! But im really cold well I guess I could spoon him just a little to get warm. _Hear I go. Wow he's muscular really muscular but his skin its so soft. "hey I thought you didn't feel comfortable sleeping with me?" ahhh! I mean well I was cold and ah needed warmth so I guess I spooned you im sorry. "No its ok!" really? "yes go ahead im cold too." Well um ok good night I guess. "Good night to you to." Sniff sniff mmm whats that beautiful aroma coming from down stares?

Whoa! Thump thump thump! Bish! "Ah whats going on!" "Oh hey you how was your fall?" Not funny! "What ever you say, I made eggs and bacon care to join?" yeah im starving. But what's bacon? "Oh its just meet." I think im going to be sick! "Its upstairs right on the left!" BLAAAAH! "Was that on the dam floor!?" Sorry! Im really sorry! "Im coming up to clean it!" _Five minits later. _Ok lets eat, but don't eat any of that that stuff. "You mean bac." . ! "Ok I wont now lets eat im starving." Ok lets eat. These are the best eggs iv ever had no joke! "Thank you dash that's really nice." Well I just really like them and thought id compliment you for them! "Well thank you." DING DONG! "Crap lets go I got to hide you!" Why do you!? "because my friend is here and I don't know what he would do if he saw you!" Ok! "Here stay in my room." Ok. Woosh. Ah oh hello Devin I was just about to leave. "Sorry about that you know had to um clean my um bath room yea my bath room!" Oh ok so can I come in yea? "Yea come right in!" Thank you. "Yea so wanna play video games!" Yea why not. "Ok what do you wanna play?" Um lets play Call Of Duty World at War. ( yes I know that's an old game but I like it at least its better then black ops ) All right CO-OP? "Sure." Ok lets play blow torch and cork screw. "Ok." Come on man this is bull! "It wouldn't be bull if you would stop dying!" Its not my fault I cant throw the dam granade's back you know I cant! "Calm down you fool im going to revive you!" Ok! "shit shit shit shit!" Nice job you idiot! "Its not my fault maby if you would stop dying I wouldn't die either!" What ever you say you always right! "Shut up you fool! Lets try again okay?" Yea what ever. "Stick by me ok so you if you get down I can revive you." Yea yea what ever. "ok follow me." Im coming! Lets go why are you still there! "Im trying to kill them before I go so I don't die wile im running on the battle field." Well im going. "Well if you go and then you get down then were screwd." Fine im staying by your side. "Ok lets go." Im following you. "Get down there are a lot of machine guns up ahead." Ok. See you bro. "piece out bro!" "Time to go to bed." "Dash you awake!" Ow that's cute she asleep in the cutest way ever!


End file.
